Curiosity
by Illusjonerendelavprosessen
Summary: Just a little story I came up with including Sara and Greg. Sandle


* * *

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own CSI or anything to do with the series. If I would Sara and Greg would have much more scenes together (lots of romantic scenes) and I would be filthy rich.

No, the only thing I own would be my PS2 (And soon not even that because of my little brother who is trying to steal it --)

* * *

He was ok. Really he was. Yes, maybe he'd had a lot of things thrown at him in the last year. The last couple of years. But he had always managed to bounce right back up. Maybe not exactly like ha was before, but close. But all that bouncing up and down had made him tired. And maybe after a couple of times he didn't jump so high anymore because he knew he would soon be down on the ground again.

He thought about this a lot now a day. It's wasn't like he got nothing ells to do, more the opposite. Becoming a CSI had been one hell of a work and it had taken its toll on him. He didn't know what he'd done if he hadn't had Sara by his side. He was sure he would have gone crazy from seriousness. Thank god she had been there always helping him and kept a smile on her face. A smile he often brought there.

The edge of his own lips started to react at his thoughts. How could he not smile when he was thinking about a beautiful woman? Any man would. But he knew that wasn't completely true. Sara wasn't just a 'Beautiful women' she was THE woman. And that's what made all the difference.

"Greg… are you okay? Maybe you should take a break or something?" Greg looked up from the pictures he had been staring thru, lost in his own thoughts. "No it's fine, I'm okay. Just… got lost somewhere on the way" He said sheepishly and winked at her. "Fine but if you start grinning at a picture of our murdered victim again, I have a right to call in the polis."

He looked down at the photo he had been staring at and saw a big puddle of blood right under the victims head with a little bit of the brain showing. "If I starting grinning at a picture like this again I would arrest myself." She smiled and looked back at the pictures on the table.

But Greg couldn't focus. He had been battling with a particular thought a couple off weeks now (ok, so maybe a couple of years and it wasn't like he hadn't tried it before. But this time, it was different. This time it would be serious. If she said no he'd know. He'd really know. And that thought scared him more then any murderer, killer or psychopath could) If he was to ask Sara out on a real date it had to be perfect. It had to be everything she was and he wasn't so sure he could measure up to those standards.

He looked up again only to found himself staring into the most gorgeous brown eyes. Sara frowned a little and looked curiously at him. "What is it Greg? Do you have something on your mind?" Greg gulped and continued to look right at her. This was his chance, if he didn't do it right now he would never work up the courage again.

He continued to look at her working up the courage while Sara was starting to get worried. "Greg? Hello, are you in there? Seriously Greg I'm starting to get worried, what is it?" Sara's frown worked itself into a concerned look and she searched his face for any kind of evidence of movement. "Sara…" Sara jumped. Startled after hearing her name from previously a cold stone faced Greg. "yes Greg, what's wrong?"

"Well you know… I've been thinking and… well…" He was really dragging it out and Sara's frown was starting to come back. What could be so important that not even Greg could say it? This was definitely not like him. Sara tried to search for something, anything on his face that would reveal what he was thinking about but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He's eyes were shifting between his hand's (which was tightly knit together and scratching of the skin of his left hand she noted absently) and somewhere on the wall beside her shoulder.

"Greg whatever it is your thinking about you can tell me, okay?" She interrupted his stammering. Greg didn't know what to do anymore. He had sure set himself in a corner where the floor was only just painted. As you could say to someone who had put himself in a situation he couldn't get out of, very likely this one for example. He didn't know what to say anymore. He'd given up a long time ago actually working up the courage to asking her out. He was only working for an escape rout right now that wouldn't sound like something totally stupid.

"Well Sara…What's you favourite colour?" Sara looked at him puzzled and Greg banged his head on the table. "Nice one there Greg" he mumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

One-shot? Maybe, maybe not. We'll see how the plot bunnies behave.


End file.
